The Past
by Dark Ranger33
Summary: A bounty hunter is tasked to take down Kanan and who ever gets in his way, but if he finds someone from his past with the targets he is to kill, will he change his mind? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_I took cover behind a barrier, "man that turret has got me pinned down" I said to anyone who would listen._

 _Then she lunged over a pipe and took it out, "get going!"_

 _I nodded and waved the others on, we took out the rest of the hostiles, I ran on one and shot him, "get that flag!" I said as we moved up._

 _Soon it was just 4 of us left, Me, Sandbar, Lop, and Sabine, we formed up on a wall, I looked for a millisecond and blaster bolts hit by and near me, man I hate being on red team, I thought, "shit they got us zeroed!" I grunted and I threw a grenade and took out the left flank._

 _We moved to another wall, I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Sabine, I smiled (hid under my helmet) I loved her, "got any ideas?" I asked_

 _"yeah we move you and me lunge over the wall as Sandbar takes the left and Lob right, got it?" we nodded and got ready._

 ** _Lt. Caravan POV_**

 _I looked as red team was almost entirety wiped out and blue team was still 7 troopers strong, how would this play out?_

 _I saw the one they call Sabine, Cadet Wren, "humm, somebody pull up a file on her..." I paused as I saw the other called Chase, Cadet Holt, "yes pull up cadet Holt's as well."_

 _A nod came from my sergeant, and 2 panels came to my desk, I looked through hers first, she was a Mandalorian proof of her tanned color skin she had quite the history ,likes graffiti very much... now for our combat records, explosive and weapon expert, those Mandalorians sure know how to teach younglings._

 _I put her file to the side for later exception, Now for Holts, "he was only half Mandalorian however, he was skilled at hand to hand combat and long ranged weapons odd mix, he is a skilled weapons smith and repairer. They were a match for our upcoming project._

 _I looked over my desk and smiled as the fight raged on..._

 _ **Sabine POV**_

 _We were pushing up we lost Lop and Sandbar but not in vain they took out 3 hostiles, I looked over to Chase as he was lunging over a pipe and kicked a blue to the ground and blasted him._

 _He looked over to me the glare of his visor told me to move up and we pushed on, I kicked on a wall and took out a blue, I made a v line to him and we took cover to make one last push, we hit the wall at the same time, "you ready" he asked._

 _"yeah 2 more"_

 _he put up 5 fingers and counted down, 3-2- he lunged over the wall, "ahh! dick you always go on 2!"_

 _we ran up the ramp and I kicked off one blue and he blasted the other, at the same time we pulled the flag in a sign of red team victory._

 _A loud beep went off, "simulation over red team wins, check score boards while exiting the sim room."_

 _We staked the flag back in and I took off my helmet, "good job" I said out of breath._

 _We looked as grumbling troopers got up and went to the locker rooms, we walked down to the fork to boys and girls locker rooms, he took his helmet off and wiped beads of sweat off his forehead, I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck, "well I guess ill see you in the mess hall?" he put his hand around my waist and pecked a kiss on my nose, "maybe sooner?"_

 _I grew red and chuckled, "yeah sooner"_ with _that we parted ways and went to change out of our amour and in to our uniforms._

 **6 Years later Holt POV**

I woke up in a cold sweat I looked around it was dark and I knew I was in my ship, it all came back to me I landed on a planet to get some rest before I went back to the imperial bounty office to turn in my current bounty and pick up a new one. "fuck I grunted as I got up and went in my washroom, I washed my face and blinked a couple of times. I looked in the mirror, I was by no means handsome well not any more, I had a scar going down my left eye I would not see out of it any more.

for now I was dressed in a muscle shirt and underwear, I was top of my physical fitness Mandalorian bounty hunter and imperial storm trooper training will do that to you. I used to want to be a storm trooper and serve the empire, but ever since she left it wasn't the same so I went home to mandalor and trained with my uncle before he passed in a imperial bombing He taught me every think I know about bounty hunting.

Now I live on my ship getting rich and living off of bounty claims, they love mandalorian mercs because they know were the best.

I went back to my quarters and looked in a glass case it had my armor, I wore the Mandalorian armor with custom green paint and jetpack, for weapons I used the blaster rifle and for my side arm I carry a DC 17 blaster pistol, I carry 2 one of witch I keep under my pillow.

I went out In the hallway leading into the cockpit, medical, common room areas.

I took a seat in my char and my droid R2 X2, "hey buddy I sad walking in and taking a seat. He made his standard beeping and notified me nothing was wrong. "Ok well looks like we have to the bounty office," I said as people were walking through markets and stores.

I took a sip my morning beverage and soon I was off.

I walked down the ramp of my ship called the star killer, R2 X2 was beeping, " its ok man ill be back before sundown watch the star killer for me ok?" with that I raised the ramp up and went on my way.

I walked through the crowded markets as some were giving me harsh looks, must be the armor I thought and moved on, I walked in to the bar and went in to the back, I waited for a minute or 2 and had a drink, I turned in my bounty witch earned me 1600 credits, "you done well" he said counting me out my payment.

"yeah if you pay for the best my get the best I said swiping the credits from is slippery green hand.

"you got another one for me?"

"why yes, yes I do he pulled out a paper and placed it on the table, "this guy one of the last jedi he is worth over a million credits last time I checked"

"you got to be kidding me jedi last time I head about those was back in the clone wars... so what the guys name?"

"Kanan Jarrus"


	2. Chapter 2

I cleaned over my armor, "man this gets dirty," I heard a knock at my door, I sighed and opened it to find Ezra. "What's up?"

"oh just wanted to let you know me and Zeb are going to the market, want to tag along?"

"yeah let me grab my stuff and ill be out"

"cool, oh and Kanan is going to," I nodded and he closed the door.

We walked through the stores and markets it was always crowded on Tatoonine I hated it, this was the planet he loved.

I remember him he loved this planet the freedom danger and life style, at one time I did to. He talked plans about how we would live on a ship and travel the galaxy, bunch of bullshit, Wonder where he is now, dead?, why am I even thinking about him?

I looked around for a bit got some things, got a power cell for a jet pack not that I have one but you'll never know when one comes in handy. I saw Ezra by the weapons stand and I went to the others..."

 **Chase POV**

I ran along the roof tops of the market, I just arrived about 20min ago once I got word a day or so ago that the jedi was here. I saw him stopped and zoomed in on him, this was the guy all right, I thought as I checked the picture in my helmet, I snapped it off and zoomed in.

He was accompanied by a boy, a lasat and a mandalorian female? what is she doing here? a bounty hunter? no she is to close, I zoomed in once more, she had a colored armor, "very nice" I whispered.

They then moved and disappeared behind a crowd, "damn!" I cursed and moved to get a better shot, I got up and went to the side of the roof.

I made a long jump across a building and landed on my ass, "ow," I rolled over and went prone, I looked over at the building they went into and I saw him.

I pulled out my blaster and zoomed in on his head my finger ready to take the shot,

They were talking I had the cross hairs set to his head I lowered the power of the shot so no one else would get hurt, I looked as a group of children were playing behind them, I was a bounty hunter not a child killer.

my heart was beating and adrenaline ready for the run after the shot, I remembered to squeeze not pull, I took a deep breath in and out... PEW! (I don't know how to make the blasting sound... : /

he went down and I knew I hit him in the shoulder, "damn!" I got up and took off in my jet pack roof top to roof top.

 **Sabine POV**

I hit the floor and looked up to a person cladded in mandlorian armor took off with a jet pack, I looked over and they were tending to Kanan, I pulled my weapon and fired it hit his jet pack and he went flying in to a hut. "you guys take care of him I going after the basterd who did this!" with that I took off.

 **Ezra POV**

"aww man we need Hara to come now!"

"got it I already called her in" Zeb confirmed

I nodded, and looked back to Sabine and she was Chasing after the bounty hunter or I would assume that is what he was...

 **Chase POV**

owwwww!, I sat up in pushed some rubble off me and stumbled out of this family's home, I knew they were coming for me, I threw the jet pack and ran, I saw her blasting at me, I pulled out one of my pistols and fired back.

she turned the corner and she got me in the back, "ahhhh!" I fell to the ground in a heap of pain.

she was on me now, she pointed the weapon in my face, "who the hell are you?"

that voice, I laded there grunting

"tell me"

"s-sabine?" she was quiet...

"chase?"

I took off my helmet and she took a step back, and I sat up, "its really you?" she said in shock

"I grabbed my side and chuckled, "yeah its me babe.."

she took off her helmet to reveal her beautiful face that almost made getting shot worth it, "as beautiful as I remember" I remarked

"why did you attack my friends?" she asked

"the jedi uhhh Kanan right? he had a bounty on his head a shit ton of credits Sabine..."

"that's just like you always looking for money" she said darkly

"yeah well a mans got to live"...with that she kicked me and everything went black."

 **Sabine POV**

I kicked him for what he did to Kanan, I bended down to him and restrained him, "money pays babe..." I sad darkly

"ahhhh! you are gone for all these years and the first time you come back you shoot my friend for money!" I screamed at him.

then the others came running, "Sabine you ok?" Ezra said standing next to me "yeah just fine, lets get this asshole in the ship before the imperials show up with that Zeb packed him over the shoulder and we went to the Ghost.

I threw my helmet in my room and pulled up a chair, "there set him in it!"

"whoa Sabine you all right?" Hera asked

"just fine, now Zeb set him in the chair"

"ok fine," he did so

"I don't what to be disturbed" I said and I shut the door it was sound proof, I sat there waiting for him to wake up.

 **Chase POV**

 _"you 2 have been selected in the Spector project, I wont lie to you it will be harsh and you will be tested"_

 _"yes sir" me and her said in union_

 _"good, training starts at sun up, 0500, you are dismissed"_

 _we walked out of caravans office and to the common rooms, "so the Spector project wonder what that is?" I asked_

 _"beats me..." she wasn't in a talking mood, I hated it when she was mad, I pushed her chin up, "hey babe chin up" she showed me a weak smile and I nodded, "I love you..."_

I came to "where am I?"

"aboard the Ghost" a familiar voice said to me,

I smiled, "bab..."

she slapped me "don't call me that!"

I gave her a sad look, "you know I cant stand it when your mad..."

she smirked, "I bet that what you tell all the girls who's friend you shot."

"look that was business.."

she got in my face, "business!"

she gave me a fist to my bad eye, I tried to get out of the chair but it was no use.

"you basterd I hate you!"

I looked at her "yeah I know...there was a time that we loved each other...right?"

she sat on her bed, "right" I smiled at this,

"so do you still have feelings for me...cause I do for you..."

she looked at me, "what are you getting at?"

"let me go, come with me and we can live like we always talked about..."

"I-I cant I belong here with the rebels"

I chucked "who says I am not a rebel?"

she then chuckled, you work for the empire"

"empire? ha!, I work for myself I use the empire as a payment option they are the best at the moment, if the rebels were to...lets say pay me to fight for them I would be glad to, plus I think the empire are a bunch of dicks they don't even give me a starting fee.."

"you and your money"

"money makes the worlds go round"

"so if I were to pay you..."

"sabine all you need to pay me with is with your love. I want the rebels to pay me, I really did miss you once you left, and...I can see why you left."

"yeah.. whatever, here," she cut me loose

"Sabine Wren did I win over you heart?" I asked getting up,

"yeah something like that" I got up ready to get out of this room

she then pinned me on a wall blaster to my head, "if so you much as look at my friends the wrong way or come between me and my friends...got it?"

I lightly pushed her off me, "yeah you got it"

she nodded and we walked out the door.

"Sabine he got loose!" the lasat said and ran at me I moved to the side and he ran in to her dresser, others pointed blasters at me and then I heard the sound of 2 lightsabers."

"another jedi?"


	3. Chapter 3

After Sabine cleared everything up I felt more at ease, I went to Kanan he was hurt and I looked at him the others watching my every move, "I am truly sorry jedi... I want to leave something to cover the expenses," I pulled out a sack of credits "here." With that I began to walk away, then he lightey grabbed my arm to pull me back, I half checked myself before I went for my blaster.

"y-you are good in the force I feel it...just fell a little stray," he chuckled, "you asshole," this made me smile.

"well I am a dick," I looked to Sabine "sometimes"

I began to walk down the ramp I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was "Hera right?"

"yeah listen you are a highly trained killing machine, hell anyone in the galaxy can see that...would you join the cause?"

I looked down and put my helmet on, "I would..." Sabine's eyes light up

"its the least I can do because of...Kanan"

"do you have a ship?" Sabine asked

I chuckled, "now what's a bounty hunter without a ship?, follow me. With that we went to the landing lots.

I commed in R2X2 "hey buddy let down the ramp,

"beep beep, beep beep"

"uhhh yeah just got some friends over," I said looking behind me

with that the ramp opened, "who was that?" Sabine asked

"oh this?" I said as R2X2 rolled out, "he's my droid"

"that old thing? Chopper can run circles around that," Ezra remarked

"well man you'll be surprised what he could do..." with that we went inside.

they looked over the inside, "yup all mine," I said collapsing in the flight chair, "paid 11200 credits for this baby, or something like that, comes with medical bay, 3 rooms, a washroom, and the common room, its a home give or take,"

"so you've been living like this for how many years?" she asked

"about 6 months after you...left."

"left?" they asked"

"Sabine this is where you take over.." I said turning to the flight panel and controls

"you all know I am mandalorian and when I was young I trained at a imperial academy..."

I butted in "we, we trained at the imperial acadmay."

"yeah me and him were friends and," she looked at me, "I guess still friends"

"I guess?" I asked and wave them off

"and I guess when I left he completed training as a stormtrooper"

"s-so your technically a stomtrooper?" Hara asked

"well...no not a honorable anyway I uhhhh... ditched the academy one I got the clear to be a trooper of the empire, and got the armor, its hanging in my closet, or did I sell it for scrap? ahhh I don't remember."

"where did you get the mandalorian armor?" Ezra asked

"oh this old thing? well like Sabine here I am to mandalorian, well half... my clan."

she nodded "so we have a mission coming up and since Kanan is out of the fight for awhile and your responsible..."

"yeah ill help you out"

"good we need strong independent cells like you"

I smirked behind my helmet, "what would you have me do?"

 **Sabine POV 3 hours later**

"you in position green?"

"hey what did I say about calling me that?"

I chuckled, at his annoyance, "are you ready"

"yeah"

the others checked in and we were a go on the target, a imperial transport heading from the center of tatooine to one of the otter lands.

I finished up painting a wall near me with the rebel symbol.

"ok here it comes" Hera said over the comms

"copy, I readied my cable to fire as did Chase on the other side, this was to take out the tie fighters as its escort,

I heard his voice, "fire"

I pulled the trigger and a cable hit and stuck to the building next to me and his on mine, I watched him as he zip lined off his and went to mine.

I helped pull him up on the roof top and we waited, "so would you be thinking of helping us right now?" I asked

"well no I thought I would be living it up somewhere on Naboo" soon we heard the ties, "here they come" I heard him say.

He put up a hand with 5 fingers and counted down, 4-3-2- BOOOM! the ties smacked in each other and exploded we stood up, the plan was to jump on the transport with Zeb's help and take it over.

"that's you always on 2..."

I saw Zeb jump on it, "haha see ya slow pokes!"

"oh no you don't I ran but the time I got to the edge it was too far, "shit!" next thing I knew I was swept off my feet and in the arms of Chase, "ahhh what the hell?"

"what we need to board that thing somehow..."

"the jetpack still works?"

"yeah turns out you only hit the fuel cell and I found a fresh one in you room."

"oh looking through my things are we? Because that was in my underwear drawer..."

"uhhh well I..."

"I thought so..."

we were coming up on the ship and Chase let me off first, I landed on the top and went in the hatch that Zeb already opened, I heard grunting and blasters so he was down there, I went down with Chase still in the air battling imperial police droids..."

I went down and saw he has 3 troopers on him, I pulled out my blasters and blasted them.

"ahhh" he threw a dead trooper in to the wall, "thanks Sabine, where the new guy?"

"up top battling droids"

"ah ok then shall we take over this rust bucket?"

"we shall"

 **Chase POV**

"Ahhh fucking droids!" I blasted one and the other hit my shoulder plate,

"Sabine, Zeb you guys clear?"

"yeah get your butt onboard were taking off"

"good idea" I said as I blasted the last droid.

I landed and went down the hatch closing it on my way down.

I saw them in the cockpit, "you ok?"

"yeah just fine!" Zeb said chuckling

"strap in its going to be a bumpy ride!" she said

"wha..." he took off avoided the blaster bolts coming from the ties on our ass.

"get them off us!" I said looking back

"w-working on it!"

another blast and it hit us and we rocked thou out the cabin

"fuck this!" I got up and looked for a turret sure enough I found one, I slid down the latter and in to the gunners hole, I got it on line and went to work.

I lined up the shot and it locked, "just like you fuckers taught me..." I shot and it blew out of the sky with 3 more taking its place, "hey uhh Hera, Ezra need a little help..."

then a ship came down and blasted the 3 out of the sky, I realized it was the Phantom, "yeah buddy we got you..." Hara said

"oh good I was beginning to think I was going to be scrap metal..."

"oh that's a good one.." Ezra mocked

"ok I think were clear," Hara said, soon we made the delivery and we all were back on the ghost.

I sat at the table, Sabine took the chair next to me and we all sat down..."

 **Ezra POV**

I saw him set next to her, "I set there..."

he had his helmet off and that eye, It made me uneasy.

"oh yeah sorry dude..." with that I took my place with Sabine who gave me one of those looks.

He stood there arms crossed and foot on the wall, "so how long have you been bounty hunting?"

his eyebrow went up, "well for about 4 years now more of less." he nodded my way

"so your a jedi to?"

"padawan" I corrected

"right...padawan... he then threw a milk carton at me, I quickly used the force to hold it in mid air.

"holy shit...well its true, you know I heard about order 66, that was a long time ago..."

"not longer for others" we looked and saw Kanan was on his feet and moving"

"right on you mate!" Zeb cheered

 **Chase POV**

"well look who's up?" I joked

he chuckled, "well I heard about our last OP and it went well, I am very proud"

"well" I said coming off the wall and finishing my drink, "I guess ill be going" I saw in he corner of my eye Sabine's body clenched.

"I can't make you stay and I don't want you to leave..." Hara said and Kanan nodded his head.

I put my helmet on and twisted the airlock, "well you guys are up to full strength now and I paid off my debt,"

"here" he tossed me back the sack of credits,

I laughed "that won't be necessary" I said throwing them back, "you know this is acutely the first job I did that I didn't want money for..." I said my goodbyes to them and last...Sabine.

I walked out to her she was standing in the cold night, "reminds me of the old days this dust ball always has something new," I leaned my head on her so we would touch helmets.

"Sabine you were and still are the most important thing in my life...I hope you know that"

I took off my helmet and get it hang form my side, she did as well, I kissed her cheek, "tion'tuur gar linibar ni, Ni wont cuyir chaaj'yc" I said in our native tongue.

"you've been practicing,"

I rubbed the back of my neck "yeah I..." I head something I looked up and saw gunships and tie fighters?

"shit how did they find us this far out!?"

the tie shot a bolt and it was strange looking blue with green, "meant to fry electronics and knock out living creatures..., get down!"

we hit the floor and it hit the ship frying all the electronics, I got up and ran inside everybody was knocked out, "shit" I head her she went over to kanan, than, Ezra, and Zeb, all knocked out.

I knew what was happing I saw it before, they were coming, "we have to run!"

"what no!"

"Sabine I saw the empire do this before back Naboo, the people I ran with, ive been on both sides of the fence...they died this is what they do when the empire gets tired of getting ripped off! they send them!, now run!"

we ran out of the ship and in to the rocky hills and took cover, I put down my night vision and she did as well we zoomed in.

I saw ships and transports landing ties patrolling the area, the doors opened to "oh no"

"what"

"I would recognized that blue color anywhere..."

"what who is it?"

"then we saw the dark lord himself walkout,

"the 501st legion..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Vader's fist, the 501st, whatever you went to call them there here..."

"shit that one bucket head messed up my armor..."

"who Vader?,"

"yeah"

"well he is going to mess up a lot more than armor," we kept looking they were dragging them out and restraining them on the ships still out cold, "this is bad"

"no shit"

"we need to go"

"we cant just leave them!"

I grabbed her by the shoulders, "Sabine! we cant take them on, at least not alone... we must go!"

she looked at me and sighed "lets move" with that we made our way to the ship.

I looked back and they were capturing the Ghost, we made it to the city and stopped in a bar to gather our thoughts and rest because of the 6 or so miles we ran.

"we picked a table and sat, I took off my helmet and put it on the table, I waved the waiter over, "ill take a spiced rum with whatever grub you sell in this joint, Sabine?"

She was wore and leaned back in the booth a ghost like look in her face, "for the lady a another spiced rum and a Kibi strip."

he nodded and walked away, "you ok?"

"I lost them all of them, all because of the empire!" she slammed her fist on the table, them 2 storm troopers on break looked over, they stood up and came by us...

"what's going on here?"

"none of your fucking business..." she said darkly and put her hand on the table.

I laid my hand on top of it,

"now...honey just because your mad about your uhhh...sister's wedding doesn't mean you have to take it out on these...honorable soldiers."

she didn't play along, "whatever"

"I am sorry for my wife's attitude please go enjoy your well disserved break,"

"very well but any more outbursts were take her in on disturbing the peace..." they walked off

I let out a sigh of relief, I then noticed our food and drink was there, I grabbed it an took a long swig of my rum.

I sat there and ate, "Sabine you need to eat," I swallowed, "ill find a way to get your friend's back I promise."

"right" she put her cheek in her hand,

"I passed her the Kibi and she ate, but didn't drank the rum.

we finished up there and continued to my ship, once we got in range I commed In R2X2, "hey bubby open up its me"

"beep beep"

the ramp opened and we walked inside, she once again looked around,

"so" I said leaning up against the counter in the kitchen area, "make yourself at home, there is a room next to mine and a shower across the hall.

"thanks" she said wearily, I squeezed her shoulder

"hey were going to get them back, trust me if him and that kid are the only jedi left, witch I don't believe but you cant be so sure, we will get them back, because I don't want to live with fucking asshole coming at me with lighting from there finger tips." With that I went in my room to change into something more comfortable.

 **Sabine POV**

I took a seat at the table, and I ran a hand down my face, "great my friends are gone and now I am with him?, why? why am I with him?. I shook my head and went to his kitchen and got something to drink, he had a nice ship he stole it I knew that for sure.

I came back to find a storm trooper in the hallway, I pulled my pistol,

"hey hey its me" he said chuckling

"you dumb ass I could of shot you!"

"I told you about this thing didn't I?," he trailed off

I ignored him, then it hit me, "is your ST ID still active?"

"uhh yeah I think so, I kept this if I had to sneak in to a imperial compound or ship."

"good we can use it to get them back"

he looked at me and removed the helmet, "Sabine even if I were to get in...this is the 501st were talking about,"

"there just another bunch of bucket heads..."

"no, you have to understand its Vader's personal legion of troopers, and not just regular shock troops were talking about left over clones form the clone wars, imperial special forces the works,"

I frowned at this, "how do you know so much about them?"

his eyes shifted,

 **"** well?"

he sighed and walked over to me and took a seat, "I...I was in the 501st legion for a while..."

"what?"

"I lied I didn't escape after training, I was nominated for the 501st and I took it."

"you were in the imperial military?, how long?"

"2 years"

I looked at him more closely and saw the scratched out faded blue pain on his armor like someone took endless nights to scratch it off, I realized he looked so natural in it.

"I killed people Sabine and not just assholes with bounty's on there head like now, but women children, hell I even helped take down a rouge Inquisitor once, I did horrible things, I don't know once you left, I was gone, depressed all that shit and I thought what harm could come of it?"

"how could you keep serving them!" I said

"if you stayed you would of to!, "he sighed, "remember Caravan?"

"yeah that dick of a instructor, yeah."

"remember specter project?"

I nodded, I remember the name and he said it was going to be hard" I said

"Spector project was a project to make advanced scouts and path finders... the only reason we weren't found is because I used my training,"

"we hid behind a rock..?"

"its more to it than that it was all in the form there were troopers out there that were trained like me, maybe even better equipped

"how did you get out?"

"I knew a guy who knew a guy, my file says I stationed somewhere in the outer planets where nobody will come looking."

I nodded "wow"

"wow"

"do you have anything I could change in to?"

"yeah follow me"

 **Chase POV**

I took her to my room and switched on the light, I dug in my drawer till I found something that might of fit her, "here," I handed her a tank top and some sweat pants."

"thanks Chase...you've been really sweet," with that she retired in the bathroom.

I smiled and went to change out of this armor...

 **Ezra POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around "ahhh...what happened I moaned"

"Ezra thank god," Hera said relived

"Kanan!"

"I am here Ezra, were all here"

"wait where is Sabine and the other guy?" Kanan asked

"they were outside when...wait what happened?" I asked

as if on que the doors opened and in walked a storm trooper followed by 3 more with red painted armor, he had yellow on his armor, his radio went off, "commander get the jedi the rest is for Vader to decide,"

those voices...clones

"on your feet"


	5. Chapter 5

I put on a shirt and some cargo pants, I looked at myself in the minor mirror, I rubbed my ruff face, "wow I need a shave" I headed toward the bathroom and stopped myself before I opened the door, "oh yeah she was in there...," I smiled what might she look like now, I shrugged "what the hell"and cracked the door open.

My heart caught in my throat, I looked at Sabine she was bare, hot water running down her firm body, steam coming off her and making the mirror fogey, she was beautiful stunning, I squeezed the side of the door in frustration. How I wanted to be with her, like we were in the academy...the old days.

I gritted my teeth and closed to door, the cold air greeting me from what was once my warm face, I walked over to the flight chair and took off, I clear my mind of what I saw no matter how hard I didn't want to, "ok I know where they took her friends I think," I took off and set the auto pilot.

I heard the door open behind me, I looked and saw she was barefoot and in the clothes I gave her, they were a little big but it suited her.

"we took off?" she asked

"yeah I think I know where they are headed," I looked at her the way she was standing something was off, she stood there and saw me look at herm she scratched her heel with her foot nervously,

"what's wrong" she asked blushing slightly, I guess she felt...naked with out her armor, I could understand if the imperials were to find us now we were good as dead.

"you seem so different with out your attire and armor," the dye from her hair was gone and the natural color broke out.

"your hair" I smiled "its...brown"

"I know I hate it but had to take a shower sooner or later."

I nodded and she took a the seat next to me,

"so they are most likely in a old separatist prison in the outer rim called the citadel, long story short they might be there might not, so do we go, "bab- Sabine, that's your call."

she nodded and smiled, "well...babe" I melted at this, I do think we should give it a try..."

"cool but first I need to pick someone up to help us,"

"who?"

"a old friend"

 **Ezra POV**

I looked at this clone before me,

"where is the rebel cells?"

"you must be dumber that I thought, and if I did know who says I would tell you?"

he sighed "get some more volts in this one..."

I looked over at Kanan and they shocked him...because I wont tell, I should not tell...

"ahhhhhh!"

should I?

 **Sabine POV**

we walked the markets of Naboo, "so were here because?," he sighed

"because I need help getting in the prison, he owes me one..."

"oh...ok," I heard him chuckle.

We made it in a saloon and sat at the bar, people we talking loudly, most likely drunk, "I hate being in these kinds of places..."

"I know..."

then Chase looked over to the left and nodded his head,

"ill be back Sabine..." with that he ducked in to the back, leaving me alone.

then 2 guys walked up hammered out of their minds,

he belched, "you are a-a-about the prettiest thing around here," he said looking around at the other species in the saloon.

"yeah, say how about you come with us huh?, we will make it worth your while..."

"your barking up the wrong skirt, now back off before you really make it worth my while,"

"oh come on..."

I took off my helmet and slammed it on the counter, "back...the...fuck...off!"

he grabbed my shoulder and before he could react I flipped him in the counter smashing glass and wood in his wake.

the other reached for his blaster but once it was drawn it was blasted from his hand.

We looked to see a Rodian male with Chanse in toe.

"the man looked at me and sneered, helped his friend to his feet and they were gone.

"Sabine," I looked over

"meet Akbar"

I nodded thanked him and leaned on the bar counter,

"lets go before the empire shows up yeah?" Akbar said

we walked out of the bar and made our way to the ship.

"we boarded the ship and soon took off, Akbar sat in the passengers seat where I sat, or I thought I just took the one behind Chase.

"ok now that were out of that mess I need you for a...mission." Chase said putting the ship on autopilot

"oh ok who are we hunting and do you care to answering me to what she is doing here...your new toy?"

I looked at him and Chase grew red and gave me a...please don't kill me look.

"no she's not my...toy and if you were anyone else I would of shot you for saying that"

" am sure"

"ok I need you to help me break into a prison you know the one form the clone wars I was telling you about?"

"you have got to be crazy that place is like a fortress...god ok what's the prize?"

"her..." I paused "our friends"

he looked back at me and nodded, "ok well..."

"oh don't you start about pay you slimy son of a..." I sighed, "you owe me"

"like hell"

"oh so your saying no to the guy who saved your ass from imperial imprisonment, any other asshole you'd of left you out to dry."

he was silent, "fine but after this I will do no more...favors."

"fine by me"

"show me the scan"

he pulled up the scan and it was the prison a big place on top of a incline surrounded by lava, how cliché

"are you kidding me? this print is even before the clone wars! the whole structure could of changed by now..."

"hey! this is the best I could do now instead my complaining do what I want you to do, ok?"

"fine...and where do I sleep?"

I pointed to the room closest to the bathroom,

"that's my room..." I sad confused

"yeah well looks live you will have to sleep with...or not with me, but in the same room...I uhhh."

Akbar chuckled, "still the charmer as always, me said coyly

"shut it"

"whatever ill be in here with this outdated shit, oh and don't bother me." with that the door slid closed and it was again silent.

I thought you said you had another room some where?"

"yeah I do but the problem is I use it for storage," he said opening the door to show boxes of ammo and other probably illegal goods.

"oh lord"

 **2 hours later**

He sat in the fight chair looking over the nav system all ready for when we wake up, he was relaxed in his nightly attire, he sipped oh a mug of coffee,I smirked and walked up.

"coming to bed?"

he was surprised and slurped the sip down, "oh uhhh, in a minute"

"what are you doing?"

"I just like to look out there...before I go to bed sometimes."

I see," I took the seat next to him

he chuckled, "can you imagine?, humans thousands of years ago wounded what was out here...now we know."

I nodded and looked on to the millions of stars, "its very relaxing I imagine after your threw playing with your...toys."

he stumbled at that, "well I mean you know a man gets lonely out here you know?, I don't have many friends out there, well if I do they are plotting how to kill me or there like our buddy Akbar in there..."

"I heard that..."

we chuckled, "well lets retire should we?"

"I wish," I raised my eyebrow at him

"oh that retire right...ok"

I got in the bed and looked out the side window and he made a palliate on the floor

"what are you doing?"

"making my bed"

"you have one"

"I thought you would want it to yourself..."

"no its yours if anything I should sleep there..."

he nodded his head and got in,

we laid there and I heard the unsteady of his breathing and once I put my hand on his wrist I felt he pulse race and then...loud sound of Akbar opening the refrigerator, I smiled to myself but was her nervous?

I felt safe for the most part, I buried myself in his warmth, he put his arm around me and we were together, "just like in..."

"academy?"

"yeah..."


End file.
